


Camp Dawn

by abcsupercorp



Series: 2k19 Halloween Stories. [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Multi-Fandom, Supergirl(2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Camp, Clowns, F/F, F/M, Gen, Giant Spiders, I suck at stories, M/M, Multi, Other, but here we are, fear of spiders, killer spiders, scary story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Inspired by every camp horror story out there:Summary:After an accidental science experiment gone wrong, Lena, Alex, Kara, Winn, Jimmy, Maggie and Sam are forced to go to Camp Dawn by their parents. They meet Waverly, Wynonna, Nicole, Jeremy, Doc, Dolls and Rosita, along with these group of kids who call themselves Legends. Whatever that means. Together, the teenagers band together when they learn Camp Dawn isn't actually a camp, but a feeding ground for whoever the hell lives in the woods. Camp is for the whole Summer, but their lives might not even last 24 hours.





	Camp Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the 20th century but you'll see some 70's/80's items.

_ Camp Dawn held secrets, many secrets. One secret is that there are living deadly creatures that live in the woods where the camp is held at. If you've seen Harry Potter, that's probably the closest thing to what lives in the woods. Giant Spiders, Giant Ants, just giant versions of bugs. After an experiment gone wrong in 1965, Scientist Victor Walters accidentally enlarged 30 different species of spiders. And who knows what else. Releasing them into the woods, Walters discovers that these creatures are highly intelligent, able to mimic and understand the human language. When Camp Dawn opened, kids who entered the woods, started to go missing. Parents, furious, demanding to know what the hell happened to their children. The responses? _

_ "He drowned in the lake" _

_ "It was a snake bite" _

_ "Food allergy" _

_ "Prank gone wrong" _

_ The real answer?  _

_ He was eaten by a giant spider.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments below.


End file.
